No one can love you more than me
by Komachi Hattori
Summary: Even everyone in the world loves you...I am also sure that no one can love you more than me.Give my story a chance.Chapter 5 up.  No new chapters, just rewrite my first ones, 'cuz I suddenly wanna do it :D. Fix some grammars, typing... whatsoever.. :-j
1. Chapter 1 : Just a normal day!

Disclaimer : Daa!Daa!Daa! is not mine.

'...' thought

"..." speaking

-o00o-

**Chapter 1 : Just a normal day!**

_**Sometimes, wonderful things are hindden in nomarl ones…**_

_Saionji's temple,_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…I'M LATE…."- Miyu yelled while running around the temple. – "Where ? Where is my math notebook ?"

"It is here, Miyu-san, it is on the kitchen table."- Wanya ran after Miyu.

"My hair…No..it is a mess…"- Miyu panicked.

"Miyu, if you won't be ready in two minutes, I'll leave by myself."- Kanata, who was looking her with half-eyes said boringly.

"And it was YOU who didn't wake me up!"– Miyu stopped on her way, talked back, glowered at Kanata.

"And it was YOU who had stayed up late to watch movie. Why must I wake you up ?".

"But why didn't you ? You made the two of us late".

"It wasn't my fault, it was yours".

"No, it was yours.."

"Yours…"

"Yours…"

"Yours.."

"STOP! YOU TWO ARE LATE…"- Wanya shouted in panic.

"NO WAY, WE MUST LEAVE NOW". – chorused Kanata and Miyu.

_At school,_

"Yeah, we made it "– sighed the two when they reached their classroom before the bell's ringing. Kanata turned to Miyu, suppressed his pants :

"It is lucky that we aren't late. Next time, don't wake up too late like that."

"Next time, wake me up if you know that it's late!"

"I don't have the duty of waking you".

"Selfish…no need, I'll wake up by myself".

"It is better, but don't wake up late".

"Grrr…..okay, just see me". – Miyu gritted her teeth.

Giving Kanata one last glower, Miyu walked past him to the class, and was startled by Nanami's shout :

"How handsome he is !"

"Yeah… he has beautiful eyes" – agreed Aya with her hands on her chest and her eyes closed dreamily.

"His voice is also perfect" – a girl added .

"He is so wonderful.."- chorused all the girl in the class, except for Christine who was all eyes at Kanata with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"And who are you guys talking about ? "– Miyu asked, surprised while putting her bag on the table.

"About Takashi…"- Nanami answered with her heart-eyes .

"And who is that ?"

"What?" – shouted all the girls in the class, they was looking at Miyu in disbelief.

"You really don't know about Takashi, Miyu ?" – Nanami asked.

"Is he a new student ?" – Miyu said unsurely.

"No way" – Nanami hugged Miyu – "Poor Miyu, Kanata doesn't allow you to watch television, right ?"

"What does that mean ?" – Kanata grumbled unpleasantly.

"So, why don' t you know who Takashi is ? "– Aya confused – "you don't watch television, do you ?"

"Yeah, you know I don't like to watch television so much, I have Ruu to take care of."

"Miyu,Takashi is the most popular singer now". – Aya answered.

"Huh, isn't he ? I don't even know a little about him".

"You are really behind the century…"

"Tomorrow, I'll bring you a photo of him…"- Nanami smiled.

"And I'll tell you everything about him…" - Aya said cheerfully.

"Heh.. thank you guys" – Miyu nodded her head hesitatingly because of her friends's enthusiasm, don't know what else to say.

Their conversation was cut by the coming of their teacher.

_Saionji's temple,_

"Miyu-san, it is your turn to go to the market". – Wanya said to Miyu.

"Huh ? Me ?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what do you want ?" – Miyu said boringly.

"Not much…just some eggs, and vegetables".

"Okay, I'll leave now".

"Be careful! You are very easy to trick". – said a ironical voice.

"What does it mean, Kanata?"

"I think you must understand clearly".

"Then, why don't you go to the market for me ?"

"Why must I ?" – Kanata said curtly, eyes never left the manga on his hand.

"You…"

"Leave now and come back soon. It is not safe for children to be outdoors late".

"You and me are at the same age".

"I'm three months older than you".

"Just three months…"

"It is enough, I am older than you anyway".

"You…grrrrrrrr..."

"Miyu, I think you should leave now, I need to cook the meal". – Wanya hurriedly cut their 'never- ending-bickering' and waved his hand at Miyu for goodbye.

"Okay…"- Miyu said while giving Kanata a deadly glower. She made her way to the main door.

After finishing buying all the thing Wanya asked, Miyu came back slowly to Saionji's temple. Suddenly, she heard the voices of many people. Surprisingly, she turned around to see what was wrong. Miyu just turned her head and …all she knew is that her back was on the ground…

"Ahhh…"- she groaned softly, realized that there was some one who just bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry…"- the one who just hit her apologized perplexedly. He looked at her in confusion, seemed in two minds when he saw that her couldn't stand. Then that man suddenly carried her and dashed quickly on the street.

Miyu was stunned for a while, and then her heart stopped when she realized what was happening. She started to struggle violently in his arms, shouted in panic :

"Help…help…**kidnapper**"

"Keep silent". – the man grunted and stopped next to a car, then pushed her in.

"No…let me go.. why do you want to kidnap me ?"

-o00o-

I don't know why, just wanna rewrite it. [ I'm that type of person, do everything without any apparent reasons :"]

Fix some grammars, typing, plot… etc…

Well, that's it, it wont do any change on the later chapters. However, if you read it, tell me how you feel… :"


	2. Chapter 2 : Who is the kidnapper ?

**Disclaimer**: Daa!Daa!Daa! is not mine.

"..." speaking

'...'thought

-o0o-

**Chapter 2 :**** Who is the kidnapper ?**

_**Isn't it a perfect crime if I kidnap your heart and you kidnap mine ?**_

"Help me ! Kidnap…" - Miyu banged helplessly on the window's car, yelled in panic.

"You are too noisy" – the man slowed down when he felt that he had made a safe distance from the crowd who had been following him. He took off his sunglasses and cap, turned to Miyu :

"Be silent ! You are hurting my ears".

Miyu was so scared that she didn't realize or care about how handsome "the kidnapper" was. Completely ignored him, she kept on shouting :

"HELP ME…."

The man's jaw dropped completely, he looked at Miyu in disbeilief :

"You don't recognize me ?"

"Huh ?" – hearing the man said that, Miyu confused, she stopped shouting, was all eyes at the man who was driving with his face turned to Miyu. She hesitated for a while, then said unsurely :

"We met before ?"

"No" – answered the man.

"What ?"- that answer alone made Miyu convulsed with anger – "Do you have a mental problem ? How on earth could I recognize you if we hadn't met before ?"

"But…"

"No "but", let me go, LET ME GO…"

"Keep silent! Why must I kidnap you ? It is just a misunderstanding". – the man said perplexedly, still not cover from his shock.

"Let me go, let me go…"

"Why don't you just keep silent and …" – the man couldn't stand Miyu's shout, so he raised his voice gruffly – "…_listen_ to my **explanation** ?"

"Explanation…" - Miyu looked at the "kidnapper" with alarming eyes – "what explanation ? If you don't kidnap me, why take me to your car ? And where are you taking me to ?"

"It's just because I made you fall and you couldn't walking so I must take you with me". – he shrugged his shoulder and replied hurriedly to prevent her from making any noise again.

"Huh ?"

It was not until the man reminded her of that Miyu realized that her right ankle was badly swollen. She also had some lesions on her arms and legs. Miyu's face became red, knowing that she had misunderstood that man. She formed a perplexed smile :

"I'm so sorry, but it's because of you also, why didn't you just stop and help me stand up ?"

"You really have a absent–mind. I was **chased**, how could I stand there and help you up and… arh, whatever… ?"

Miyu's sweat dropped, she twirled her silky blonde hair nervously. Her eyes looked away from the man which was clearly a sign of her embarrassment.

"There, I know, if you are a good person. Why must people chase you ?" – quickly recovered, Miyu glowered back at him, started to raised her voice, her arms crossed over her chest.

That man turned to Miyu, again. Well, Miyu could see his handsome face filled with shock, not that she care anyway. He said :

"Look at my face, you think what I can do with my _handsome_ face ?"

'Handsome ? How cocky of him. Although what he said is, _kind of_ true' – Miyu thought secretly, pouted her lips. Suddenly, a thought hit her mind, and she covered herself with her arms, trembled :

"You…, you are a Don Juan, you use your beauty to trick women,…"

"What ?"– the man opened his eyes in disbelief. Moments later, an outburst of laughter escaped from him. He laughed like a drain which made his hands shake, and the car, as the result, staggered carelessly on the street. Miyu's face was as red as a rose when the man said between his laugh :

"You really.. have good… imagination".

It seemed to take forever for the man to stop laughing. Finally, when he saw Miyu's can-not-be-redder face from the car-mirror, he tried to prevent his laugh.

"Laugh enough ?" – Miyu said angrily with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah".

With that, the car stopped in front of a beautiful house. The man got off then hold Miyu's hand :

"Come into my house. I'll help you…" - he smiled, his index finger pointed at Miyu's ankle – "you know, with that…"

"No…need…" - Miyu flinched, pulled her hand away.

"Come on, don't worry, I won't eat you". – the man tried to keep his straight face, smiled reassuringly.

"I said "no need"" – Miyu protested, moved hurriedly into the car, made a distance to the man.

Seeing Miyu like that, all of his efforts to prevent his laughter become totally useless, he hugged his stomach, burst out of laughing and said difficultly between his laugh :

"If…I want …to do anything to you…, it's too late… for you to prevent it because I already took you here.."

"Huh ?"

"But… believe me, I just want to check your wounds, for apologizing for making you fall"..

Miyu hesitated, then she got off the car, warning :

"If you do anything, I'll yell, call the cops, kill you…"

"Whatever" – the man waved his hand, still convulsed with laughter.

Miyu walked limpidly. Her leg hurt. Seeing that, the man suddenly scooped her up :

"Too slow. Let me help you".

Of course, knowing our Miyu, she blushed madly, she struggled :

"Let me go, let me go , I can walk by myself.."

"You'll make both of us fall if you keep struggling like that".

"Let me go… I…"

"Okay, … "- the man put Miyu on the sofa when he came in his house. He turned to Miyu:

"Wait for me a little, I'll take the bandage."

Miyu sat silently on the sofa, she looked around, interested to see the beautiful and expensive furnitures in the house. After some moments, the man appeared with a glass of juice and some bandages.

"Would you like to have a glass of juice ?"

"No…" - Miyu refused.

"You are worry that I add anything in your glass, right ?" – he smirked while sitting down beside her.

"It is not that..." - Miyu blushed when she was read her mind.

"Don't worry, i'm a good person" - the man reassured Miyu.

"Well, of course you claim to be a good person. If you say "i'm a bad person", you can trick no one with that, right ?".

"If you talk about yourself, will you tell that you are a bad person ?" - That man talked back. Grey orbs sparkled with mischief.

Miyu was floundered by his question, she perplexed :

"I..am different from you".

"Why ?"

"I... just different…"

"Okay, let me see your wounds". – suppressed a smirked, the man lowered his head, started to check Miyu's wounds.

He gently lifted Miyu's leg, washed the wounds and then she bandaged them. Miyu blushed with the thought '_he made me feel like a princess_'

"Finish, do you hurt anymore ?" – the man asked.

"No, thanks…"

Miyu stood up, she walked slowly to the door :

"I need to leave now".

The man suddenly hold Miyu's hand, his face moved closer to hers. A seductive smile appeared on his lips while his mouth whispered huskily into her ears :

"Don't you want to stay more… ?"

"No…". – Miyu pushed the man away, her slap landed on his face, and her heart's beat was beating crazy in her chest. She hurriedly walked to the door, ignored the pain on her leg.

'_And __I've just thought that he was a good man.._.'

"Hope to see you again". – the man shouted after her.

"No way, I never want to see you again". – Miyu thought angrily, walked away without looking back.

**:::Chapter 2 : Who is the kidnapper ?:::**

After the girl's leaving, Takashi took a bath. He smiled when his mind reached the blonde-haired girl. She was somehow special, all her actions were just cute, guessed he could say so. Let the water dropped freely from his violet hair, he went to the balcony, enjoyed the cool breeze while his thought was wandering to that blonde. Taking a deep fresh breath, his gaze inattentively headed down to the street, and grey eyes suddenly opened in disbelief. He hurriedly went downstairs, came outside, followed the girl who pestered his mind until now.

"Danm him! Where is this place, I can't find the way to the market". – Miyu shouted out loudly while scratching her hair in depression.

"What ?" – again, Takashi couldn't prevent his laughter. He walked to the blonde.

"Lady, do you need any help ?" – Takashi bowed pretendedly, gave his hand out to Miyu.

"Why…why are you here ?" – Miyu startled, her voice shaking.

"May be…because my house is nearby". – Takashi blinked one eye seductively.

"Lady, do you want me to take you to the market ?" – Takashi smiled.

"No need.." – Miyu shook her head stubbornly – "I can go by myself".

"Then, who has just shouted that "Where is this place, I can't find the way to the market" ?"

"Huh ?" – Miyu blushed, she turned her face away.

"It's not your fault, it's really difficult to find the way to the market. My house is far from there". – Takashi said sympathetically, wanted to drive the blush away from Miyu. Although, he must agree secretly with himself that Miyu was cute when she blushed.

"Yes", - Miyu turned to Takashi, her nose twisting – "because you made me fall, took me here, and broke all my _on-sale_ eggs, you must take me to the market. It is your punishment".

"Okay, everything you say, lady…please wait here, I'll go and take my car".

Miyu got on Takashi's car. He smiled :

"We start now, lady."

"Stop calling me "lady" !" – Miyu winced, said unpleasantly.

"Okay, then what is your name ?"

"My name is…" - Miyu suddenly stopped .' _Wait,_ _It is not good to give my name to a stranger_' – she thought.

"Your name is… ?" – Takashi repeated curiously when he saw Miyu stopped.

"None of your business". – Miyu pouted her lips, turned her head away.

"Okay, lady…" - Takashi smiled teasingly.

"Ghr…"- Miyu gritted her teeth, knowing that she was teased.

Then, on the way to the market, although what Takashi said, or did, or teased… Miyu just kept silent, looked out the window. Losing to her stubbornness, Takashi shook his head boringly while his lips curved up to a soft smile.

"This is the market…" - Takashi turned to Miyu, smiled gently.

"I know…" - Miyu opened the door, got off. She stood beside the car, flinched a little, then bowed her head and said to Takashi:

"Anyway, thanks for taking me there".

"My pleasure". – Takashi smiled.

After re-buying the eggs, Miyu made her way slowly to Saionji's Temple. To her surprise, a _somehow_ familiar car stopped in front of her. Her emerald orbs goggled when a violet-haired man appeared from the car's window. It was that man, again…

"Do you need my driving to your house ?"

"Why you again ?" – Miyu asked surprisingly.

"I must have my punishment for making you fall, right ? You can't walk home with your leg like that".

'_He is right_'. – Miyu thought, her leg really hurt, and also she would make everyone worry if she came home late. Thinking that, she smiled :

"Sorry for disturbing you".

"It is okay, lady…."

"Not "lady", my name is Miyu…" - Miyu said angrily. '_Everytime, when I started to think he is a good man, he just make me see clearly that I am wrong_'.

"Well, then, Miyu…" - Takashi laughed, finally, he had made her to say her name.

Seeing Takashi laughing like that, Miyu's face became red, knowing that she was trapped again. If Takashi hadn't driven off, she would have got off, **immediately**.

The car dashed off on the street…

"You live here ?" – Takashi asked, confused when he stopped at Saionji's Temple.

"That is right. What is wrong ?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised…"- Takashi smiled.

"Then, I'll come in now, thanks for your help".

"You are welcome, Miyu "– Takashi said sweetly, his eyes looked at her strangely.

Miyu turned away, after saying :

"Hope not to see you again".

"We can't know about that, it depends on destiny…goodbye".

"…forever…" - Miyu added coldly and started to went upstairs.

Takashi looked after her small body, in the twilight, her hair radiant with beautiful color of blonde.

Smiling, he wondered: '_Then, who is the kidnapper ? I kidnapped her or she kidnapped my heart.?_'

**End of chapter 2.**

-o0o-

Rewrite, again, just 'cuz I wanna do it… lol

Thanks 4 reading, and reviewing, also :D


	3. Chapter 3:  His her their

Disclaimer; Daa!Daa!Daa! isn't mine

"..." speaking

'...' thought

------------------o00o------------------------

**Chapter 3 :**** Her stuborness, his worriess and their feelings …**

"I'm home" – Miyu limped into the house, let her body fall tiredly on the floor while panting –

"Why must Saionji's Temple have such a long stairs?"

"Mama"

A very cute little boy flew to Miyu, hugged her tightly and nuzzled into her neck. His face shimmered with happiness as he started to relax.

"Ruu" – Miyu smiled; she wrapped her arms around the little boy and rubbed his head.

"Miyu-san, you are home. What took you so long?" – appeared Wanya with a worried face.

"It was really my bad luck" – Miyu sighed.

"What happened? Kanata-san went to find you for more than an hour. He called your friends but, no one knew where you were; he was really worried"

"Rea…"

Miyu did not have time to finish her words because of a loud noise. A brunette haired boy dashed in to the room. Seeing Miyu, he stopped. His eyes flashed. He shouted at the blonde-girl:

"Where on the earth have you been?"

"Calm down" – Miyu sweat-dropped; she rubbed her ears and smiled perplexedly.

"I asked you wh…"

Kanata suddenly stopped when his eyes fell on Miyu's swollen leg. He came to Miyu, lifted her leg carefully to see the wounds.

"Ahh…." – Miyu yelled, she pushed Kanata away, saying "…it hurts, Kanata"

"What happened?" – Kanata lifted Miyu's leg again, but much more gently.

"I felt down and…my leg was like that…" - Miyu made a face and said boringly.

"But…what took you so long?" asked Kanata knitting his eyebrows.

"The man who made me fall took me to his house to…"

"WHAT?" – Kanata shouted, cutting into her words, his face red – "you went with him?"

"…uh, it's not, then…I mean, he took me to his car… so…" – Miyu stammered.

"ARE YOU STUPID? HOW CAN YOU GO WITH A STRANGER?" – Kanata scolded Miyu angrily.

"But he… wasn't that bad... he drove me home…"

"YOU LET HIM DRIVE YOU HOME? STUPID…HE IS A STRANGER…"

"STUPID? SO WHAT, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I'M ALRIGHT" – Miyu's face now was red too, because of her fury.

"THEN, WAIT FOR HIM TO DO SOMETHING TO YOU…EVEN A KID KNOWS NOT TO GO WITH STRANGERS" shouted Kanata, his temper rising.

"SO WHAT, WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO CARE…?"

"Mama, papa…" – cried a small voice.

Miyu immediately turned to Ruu; she hugged him and gently rubbed his head. While smiling with some difficulty said to Kanata:

"We didn't fight, we didn't fight…right, Kanata?"

Kanata crossed his arms, said ironically:

"Yeah, right… it's your entire fault, so why must we fight?"

"WHAT?" – Miyu looked at Kanata angrily; she gritted her teeth – "yeah, right, my fault…is it okay? STUPID"

Miyu stood up, walked limpidly to her room after throwing a comic at Kanata's face, and giving him a dead glance.

"Kanata-san…" – Wanya said slowly – "…I think you should talk more gently to Miyu-san…"

"It's her fault. She is the one who shouldn't yell at me."

Then, Kanata went to his room. – "don't prepare my meal, I don't want anything for dinner"

"Kanata-san…"

Wanya carried Ruu, patted on his back, tried to comfort the crying boy:

"They didn't fight, just discussed something, don't worry, master…"

----------------------------------------------

**Miyu's room**

Wanya walked in, he faltered until Miyu turned to him and smiled reluctantly.

"Miyu-san… dinner's ready"

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry…"

"Miyu-san…"

Wanya looked at Miyu, floundered a little, and then he said:

"Kanata was really worried… He was looking for you like crazy, that's why…"

"But he shouldn't yell at me like that…" – Miyu said sulkily.

"I think he's right, I watch movies and see that following a stranger isn't good. He can kidnap you, or harm you …," explained Wanya

"I know, I know…anyway, Kanata shouldn't yell at me, right?"

"But…"

"I'm tired now, we'll talk in the morning, ok?"

"Oh, yes, of course" – Wanya said and walked out of the room slowly.

--------------------------------------------

**Kanata's room**

'_Stupid girl, I can't believe that there is someone who can follow a stranger without flinching like that. Why is she so naive? Does she really think that everyone in the world is angels? How can she face the world with her simple thought like that? Why is she always doing things without thinking? Stupid'-_ muttered Kanata to himself, under his breath.

Kanata was sitting in his room, his hand was under his chin and his mind was just keeping thinking about the housemate. Boringly, he lied on the floor, sighed. Deep inside his mind, he knew that he was thankful to God that Miyu was all right. Anyway, Miyu was the one he had to take care of. If anything bad happened, how would he face her parents? Moreover, Saionji's Temple needed her, Ruu needed her, Wanya needed her, and may be…so did he…

'_She wasn't right this time'_.

It was funny, but Kanata was likely to comfort himself. He couldn't forget her angry face that time, and even the anger couldn't cover the shimmer of sadness in her eyes. In addition, Kanata too saw, when she turned away to her room, a sparkle of water in her eyes.

'_Tears? Was it her tears?_'

Filled with tiredness, Kanata covered his face with his hand. He sighed, again. He couldn't deny the fact that there was the feeling of repentance that was rising in him, slowly…

'_I wonder how she is feeling now.'_

Kanata closed his eyes, wondering.

----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the kitchen,

"Mama, papa…"

Wanya was trying all the possible ways to cheer Ruu up, but the little boy just sat and cried.

"Ruu-sama ...Look! Everything is floating"

"Papa, mama…" – Ruu cried louder, and didn't pay even a little attention to Wanya.

Peppo was also making his tail become heart-shape but Ruu didn't care.

"Ruu-sama…Look! I am Miyu-san, a fat Miyu-san" – Wanya laughed loudly as he transformed himself into a bad manifestation of Miyu.

Instead of making Ruu cheerful, this made him even furious. He flew to Wanya and pulled his whiskers.

"Ahh…Ruu-sama, please stop, it hurts…"

"Mama, Papa…"

Ruu stopped and cried, again, made Wanya let out of a sigh, didn't know what he should do.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Miyu's room**,

'_Stupid, jerk, moron, baka …'_

Miyu was siting on her futon, hugging her pillow. Her mind was busy finding all the suitable words to describe Kanata. (Poor Kanata, he didn't know why he just kept sneezing TT)

'_He should have known that I didn't want to go with a stranger, I was scared that he, Ruu, Peppo and Wanya would be worried so I let him drive me home' _

"_Kanata was really worried… He was looking for you like crazy, that's why…"_

Wanya's words hit Miyu's mind, making her feel that she was so terrible to talk about Kanata like that. She covered her face between her knees; her silky radiant hair fell gently around her frail body. Miyu sighed dispiritedly. She remembered his worried face, and the sweat that dropped all over his body, and his panting…

'_But even if he was worried about me, he shouldn't yell at me…'_ – Miyu thought stubbornly.

'_He wasn't right…'_ – Miyu claimed surely and she made a face, let her body fall down on the futon before whispering slowly_– '…and so am I…' _

'_I wonder how he is feeling now'_

Miyu thought, before falling in to her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

_It's sad, so sad ...__  
__It's a sad, sad situation __  
__And it's getting more and more absurd __  
__It's sad, so sad ...__  
__Why can't we talk it over __  
__Oh it seems to me __  
__That sorry seems to be the hardest word……._

--------------------------------------------------------

**Morning**,

Ruu was wearing a long face, sitting silently by the kitchen's table when Kanata walked in. He came to Ruu, gently rubbed his head and received an unpleasant glance from him.

"Where is Miyu?" – Kanata asked while his eyes were scanning around the kitchen.

"She isn't up yet" – Wanya answered, busy with his cooking.

"Wanya, you should wake her up or she'll be late for school" – Kanata sat down and told Wanya.

"Huh?"

Wanya stopped his work, turned to see Kanata, and said sternly:

"But…why me? I'm busy, why don't you go and wake her?"

"Me?"

Kanata put his hand under his chin, said slowly: "I think it would be better if you go…"

"But..."

"And hurry, we don't have much time."

"Hum, Okay."

Wanya turned off the oven, and ran to Miyu's room. Ruu looked at Kanata sadly, tears falling.

Kanata smiled at Ruu. Trying to comfort him he said, "We didn't fight, don't worry…"

"Kanata-san…" – shouted Wanya when he appeared at the kitchen door.

"Miyu-san, Miyu-san…she…"

Kanata's eyes opened widely, not waiting Wanya to finish, he stood up and ran quickly to Miyu's room.

"Miyu…" shouted Kanata as he ran to Miyu, and the blonde-haired girl opened her eyes tiredly and smiled weakly.

Kanata put his hand on Miyu's forehead, and felt it was burning.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little tired…" – Miyu closed her eyes.

"May be it is because of the affect of your wounds"

"…."

"Mama…" – Ruu flew in the room, crying.

Kanata held Ruu in his arms, turned to Wanya:

"She has a fever, you shouldn't let Ruu stay beside her" said Kanata hurriedly, "He might catch it too!"

Miyu smiled when she heard Kanata saying exactly what she wanted to say.

"Miyu, you should stay at home today…" – Kanata turned to Miyu.

"I'll tell Wanya to make some soup for you, it'll do you good…"

Kanata slowly covered Miyu with the blanket, he smiled gently, rubbed her head.

"Rest, would you?"

Miyu nodded weakly. Kanata stood up, turned to leave. Suddenly, he stopped at the door, stood there for a while.

"I …" – Kanata suddenly said, "…I'm sorry…"

Miyu opened her eyes widely; she turned to Kanata who was standing at the door, turning his back to her. Miyu smiled without knowing. She was sure that Kanata was wearing a red face because of blushing.

"…for yelling at you…" – he added perplexedly.

"Me, too…"

This time, Miyu was the one who turned her red face away; she said timidly, "I'm also sorry for making you worry…"

Kanata looked at Miyu, and smiled secretly. He felt his heart lighten for the first time since the fight.

"You should rest," – Kanata recommended before leaving.

'_It's all over now'_

Miyu smiled happily while watching Kanata closing the door, she closed her eyes, and went to her dreamland.

**End chapter 3**.

----------------o00o---------------

Thanks Kanata Saionji for helpingme editing this chapter

Thanks everyone who read or review

Thanks.

My faithfully,


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Disclaimer: Well, Daa!Daa!Daa! is not mine.

**Chapter 4 : Friends.**

"This is her shool ?" – asked a dark violet-haired man, with black glasses which covered most of his face.

"Accroding to my investigation, yes" – a mid-thirties aged man answer while looking at the files in his own hand.

The dark violet-haired man slowly looked out of the car's window, smiled secretly, his eyes searching the school yard.

Sighing boringly, the mid-thirties aged man said with alarming voice :

"Mr. Takashi Renji, may I remind you of your current status. Please don't let yourself encouter any useless thing."

"Mr. Vincent, my high-profile manager, may I remind you of my NO-SCANDAL-TOP-IDOL-REWARD. Please don't worry over small thing. I'll behave myself" – Takashi smiled at his agent assuringly, blinking his eyes.

"You better do" – said Vincent while fixing his glasses with an unsure tone which showed clearly his doubt about Takashi's words.

"Of course I will. Am I in the same class with her ?" – not even noticed about Vincent's depression, Takashi asked seriously.

"No" – answered Vincent simply as if it was the most natural thing on Earth.

"Why not ?" – Takashi groaned disappointedly.

"Because you're older than her, my Mister". Oh, see, it was really the most natural thing on Earth.

"Argh, is that so ?" – Takashi sighed. However, he cheered up soon and got off the car - "Anyway, I'd better go now"

Vicent gazed at Takashi's walking figure, sighed boringly, again. He didn't know what on Earth had this "Miyu Kouzuki" girl done which made the top idol Takashi become like that. He remembered last night, when he was busy with his singer new contract then the Takashi himself called him and told him to do some investigation about the Miyu Kouzuki who was living in Saionji Temple. With his puppy voice, he demanded him to do it immediately.

"_What new contract, single, concert,… ignore it all… not even worth a thing…"_ – this is exactly what the top idol singer had said to him.

Of course that made Vincent shock, because that words came from the WORKAHOLIC Takashi.

And, when he told about the result, Takashi immediately insisted on changing his school to where Miyu was studying, which meant THIS Heomachi one. Knowing clearly that this is too much of an unresonable demand, Vincent just couldn't refuse him.

The most funniest thing is that when he asked Takashi about the relationship with that Miyu girl, he just hear him chuckled from the other line. That's not the answer he wanted, clearly, but knowing Takashi's temperament, he saved this question for another time.

Vincent looked at Takashi's new school for one last time, sighed, again, and drove off.

_OK, whatever happens, happens…_

_\o0o/_

"Hn ?" – Santa raised his eyebrows.

"Hn ?" – repeated the girls, which were Aya, Nanami and Christine, surprisingly.

"Hn ?" – answered Kanata, who was just appeared at class door and was welcomed by the "Hn" of his friends. He let out a small sigh.

Nozomu, with Kame-chan on his shoulder as usual, approached Kanata, fingers tapping his chin.

Kanata gave a boring look to the blonde.

"May I ask, where is Miyu-chii ?" – Nozomu was the first one who spoke.

"At home, sick" – Kanata answered, coming to his place.

"WHAAAT ? WHYYYY ?" – chorused Aya, Nanami and Christine.

Santa, on other hand, shaked his head disappointedtly :

"Oh, so it's just that. I expect you two had an _interesting_ fight."

With those, ahem, silly words, Kanata especially sent Santa a dealy glare which was just ignored by his weird friend.

Aya came closer to Kanata, her eyes sparkled with worriness :

"Is her sickness serious ?"

"Will she be ok home alone ?" – added Nanami.

Kanata smiled at his friends, nodded :

"I guess she'll be ok. There's Wan… ah, I mean, the distant relative to take care of her"

"Is that so ?" – Christine bited her lips, still flinched.

At that time, a girl dashed in the classroom, yelled happily :

"Big news, important news, maverlous news,…"

"I wonder what happened right there ?" – Aya curiously wondering.

"TAKASHI TRANSFERED HERE"

"WHAAAAAAAAT ?" – replied the whole class, except for some certain people.

"You mean Takashi Renji, the top singer now ?" – chirped one girl.

"Yes.. yes…"

"WOWWWWWWWW…"

Aya and Nanami is not the exception. Aya clasped her hands, dreaming :

"Takashi is here, I'll invite him to my new play…"

"As if he will play…" – chuckled Nanami while pinching her friend's cheek.

Meanwhile, Nozomu was knitting his eyebrows, thinking deeply. Moments later, he whispered into Kanata's ear :

"If that Takashi's here, we'll have new rival. We have to do something to protect our top-hottest-guys-status."

"Count me out" – Kanata shrugged his shoulder, then lied lifelessly on the table, sighed - 'Maybe I'm the one who's alone today…'

_\o0o/_

_After school,…_

"Miyu…"

"Miyu…"

"Miyu…"

The noise of familiar voices woke Miyu up from her dream. She opened her eyes lazily, winced at the bright light. The bleary vision started to come clearly, she realized that her dearest friends were in front of her, filled with worriness.

And came a certain brunette boy with his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Seeing her fever had gone, he relaxed a little bit. Just a little bit, because almost immediately, he knitted his eyebrows, said unpleasantly :

"I remembered telling you to REST"

Miyu smiled nervously, realizing she was not in her room, but in the kitchen. She had just slept on the table.

"I'm resting NOW, it's not just in my room. I just want to change the enviroment"

"Haha, very funny, Miyu, I don't realize that you like sleeping in the kitchen that much. Do you want me bring your futon here ?" – Kanata gave her a dead glance, showing his unpleasant.

Miyu hipcuped, waved her hand, trying to change the subject. With Kanata, maybe he himself didn't even realize that, but when it came to Miyu's safety, then it's nothing to be joking with, 'cause it's a BIG matter.

"Kanata." - Appeared the distant relative (who was actually Wanya, of course).

"Ah, Wan.. ah, I mean… where's Ruu ?" – Kanata raised his eyebrows, questioned.

With that, Wanya sighed, rubbed his hair :

"He's asleep in his room, and very moody 'cause I keep preventing him from coming near Miyu"

"I see" – Kanata commented.

At that time, the others decided to speak out loud. First, Christine smiled sweetly at Miyu :

"I'm glad seeing you all ok now".

Second, Nozomu, bowed down, handed a red rose to Miyu :

"A rose is nothing compare to your beauty, Miyu-chii, but it's my wish for you to get better soon".

Third, Aya blinked her eyes :

"Hot news for you, Takashi transferred to our school. He've walked past our classroom many times."

Next, Nanami poited to Aya, chuckled :

"And she want to invite that top idol singer to her new play.."

And last but not least, Santa made a pretended sad-face-with-teary-eyes, groaned :

"And you did really have a fever, I wished you two had something _interesting_…"

Miyu was puzzled by all her friends. She just gave a small laugh, not knowing what to say.

All these faces were so dear to her. The tiredness still hadnt gone, but the warm feeling of being cared had come. And she felt so happy having them as her friends.

_End of chapter 4_

*Smile nervously* Here am I, again.

It's been a LONG while since I lasted update. I don't know if anyone still have interest in my story.

It's just that I suddenly have my inspiration again. And then, here is chapter 4.

Hope you enjoy it.

Read and review, please ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Under the full moon

**Disclaimer :** Daa!Daa!Daa! is not mine!

**Chapter 5 : Under the full moon… Shining Memories…**

"Haaaaaaaaaaa…" – Kanata gave a relaxing sigh, stepped out of the bathroom. He always felt refreshing after taking a bath. Water dropped freely from his hair made the towel on his shoulder a little damp. He rubbed his hair lightly,let a tired yawn escaped his lips and started walking along the dim hall.

When he was about 3 feet from the door to the garden, he noticed a figure. A small figure which was leaning on the door and was drenched by the silver moonlight. The long flowing of silky hair which was blowned gently by the soft wind sparkled with beautiful radiance. That figure was no doubt the only girl in this house for sure. Kanata's lips, without realizing, formed a small smile with the sight. However, just a moment later, that gentle smile was replaced by a eyebrows's knitting. He came closer to Miyu, coughed lightly to made her acknowledge his presence.

Startled by the sudden sound, Miyu turned to her side to see Kanata with the unpleasant look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing ?" – mugged Kanata, arms crossed over his chest.

"Watching the moon, of course" – answered Miyu innocently, not knowing her housemate's true meaning.

"And you dare to answer me like that" – he sneered, pinching her cheek – "Don't you remember you're sick now ?"

"Not anymore" – Miyu said while escaping from his hand. Her left hand rubbed her cheek, which was redden a little by the pinch, she winced – "It hurts, Kanata".

Not even noticed her displeasure, Kanata let out a boring sigh, sat down beside her. His face move closer to hers. The sudden move startled Miyu, and made her heart stop desperately.

"H..hey, h..ey.. Kanata…" – stuttered Miyu with her now-red-as-a-rose face.

"Hmpf ?" – replied Kanata inattentively while one of his hand gently touched her forehead and the other touched his own – "I guess you're right"

Upon realizing what he was doing, she sighed with both… relax and disappointment. Wait, _disappointment ?_ What was she thinking ?

Miyu shaked her head from the weird thought. Her sudden move made Kanata pull back a little. He raised his eyebrows at her curiously :

"What's with you ?"

"N…othing, nothing at all" – Miyu answered hurriedly, her hands waved silly in front of her face.

"You're weird sometimes" – the brunette boy gave her a boring look, and turned his gaze to the full moon which was shining above.

Without knowing why, a smile found its way to Miyu's pink lips.

"Times like these always remind me of the time we falling down the cliff" – Miyu said softly with a gigle.

"It's just you who fell" – Kanata corrected her with a you-know-well smirk – "I was down on purpose"

Miyu immediately turned red, she gave him a dead glare:

"I fell down, it was just careless. But you were down on purpose, and this what they call stupid".

"And you think whose fault is this ?" – Kanata pinched her cheeks, said unpleasantly

"Then if you care for me, just say that you care…" – Miyu pouted her lips sulkily.

Miyu's words immediately made them stone-still. Awkward silence filled the air. Kanata's face showed a hint of pink. He let out of her cheeks. His hand scratched his hair uneasily. And Miyu, well, she blushed madly, silently cursed herself for blurting out those stupid words.

"Well,…" – quickly recovered, Kanata claimed using his usual sneering voice while sticking out his tongue at her – ".. who wont… over a klutz ?"

That, of course, turned Miyu from embarassment to convulsing with anger. She raised her voice, fought back :

"Well, a kluzt is way better than an arrogance"

"Is this the way you talk to your saviour ?"

"Then, do you have to be that mean ?"

"Well,…" – answered Kanata with a small laugh – "I guess I don't…"

Miyu's anger disappeared. She flinched a little, and then, joined his laugh too.

"We never miss a fight, don't we ?" – Kanata blinked his right eye at Miyu.

She nodded, a smile appeared on her lips.

A breeze was gently blowing. The moonlight was spreading over the whole garden with its silver sparkle. Sweet scent of some kind of flowers lightly lingered in the air. Then there were sitting two teenagers side by side. This was really an easeful feeling. Both teenagers kept silent for a while until Miyu turned to Kanata with her emerald orbs which reflected the shimmering moonlight.

"You know…" – she started with soft voice – "at that time… under the cliff… I wasn't afraid at all…"

His auburn eyes gazed at Miyu for a moment because of her sudden words and his lips curved into smirk instead of replying.

"It was kind of an… unforgetable.." – chuckled Kanata – ".. experience.."

Miyu nodded her head in agreement. Her eyes never left the shining moon above.

"I'm glad that Ruu-kun came into our house…" – she exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, lots of unexpectant things happened..." – Kanata chortled.

"But there is lots of fun, too…"

"Yeah…"

Stealing a glance at Kanata's face, Miyu tried to swallow a long sigh. This happiness would fly away soon. Ruu and Wanya would come back to their planet. Kanata's Dad would come back from India. And she herself, also would have to come back to her own house, with her parents. Just thinking about that made her heart sink. But that would certainly happen someday, right ?

_I wonder what will happen when we all separate ?_ Miyu thought silently.

"I wonder… what will happen when we all… separate ?" – And she did voiced her thought.

Kanata turned to look at her. His housemate quickly gave him a shy smile. She clumsily played with her radiant hair. Her other hand waved nevoursly in front of her face.

"Well,… I.. I just…" – stammered the blonde.

"We all will miss each other" – Kanata lowered his face, replied silently while hiding his eyes under his messy hair.

"Eh ?"

"But that's tomorrow…" – he looked up and smiled warmly – "tomorrow is mystery. Yesterday is history. Just enjoy the _present _call today. That's enough"

He slowly raised his hand to gently rub her silky hair. Kind of his way to cheer her up, you can say…

"Whatever happens, then it happens… But.." – he smiled again – "remember, everything happens for a reason.."

Miyu's emerald obrs gazed at him. Her pink lips curved into a soft smile.

"You have a point here"- She inhaled, nodded her head.

The brunet shrugged his shoulder.

The two teenagers then sat in silence. But that was a comfortable silence. Their eyes both looked at the beautiful full moon above. And their hearts, somehow, connected with each other's.

It wasn't a long time after, then Kanata felt something dropped on his shoulder. A sweet yet familiar scent came into his nose. Silky hair tickled his neck. Fighting his beating-like-crazy heart and the hotness raising inside, he gently shook her body.

"H..ey… hey.."

Earning no response from the blonde, he looked down at her, seeing that her eyes already closed. A long sigh escaped his lips. He patted his forhead boringly.

"You're really hopeless" – muttered the brunet while gently scooped his housemate up, carried her along the hall to her room.

Trying not to wake Miyu up from her peaceful dream, Kanata carefully laid her down on the futon. He covered her up with the blanked and saw a soft smile caressed her lips. Her eyelashes fluttered lightly, but she remained asleep. Kanata formed a fond smile. He put his hand on her forehead and gently stroke her hair.

"Good night, Miyu" - whispered the brunet fondly, stealing her a last glance before closing the door, way back to his room.

_o0\End of chaper 5/o0_

Well, this's for anyone who complains about not having many KxM scenes.

But I'm, erhm.., kind of suck when it comes to romance :"

Well, I just wrote it following the flow and it turned out… like this ^^"

Hope you like it.

And flames are accepted, so, comment, plz.

Thanks 4 R-ing & R-ing.

Till next time :x


End file.
